This invention relates generally to the field of warning signs which can be mounted onto horizontal shelving. More particularly, the invention relates to such signs which are generally vertically oriented, having a significant vertical dimension, a relatively smaller lateral dimension and a relatively thin thickness dimension, and which define a pocket to receive a warning arm which remains hidden within the pocket until pivoted into a horizontal position extending laterally from the sign. Even more particularly, the signs may have means to retain interchangeable advertising, information or other indicia.
In large retail establishments, such as grocery stores, drug stores, hardware stores and the like, the most common manner of displaying goods is to provide numerous horizontally disposed shelves arranged to define a number of generally parallel or perpendicular aisles. A problem often encountered in such establishments, and especially in grocery stores or other stores selling liquid goods, is that customers will accidentally break a container, resulting in the spilled material spreading onto the floor and creating a serious hazard to other customers. In the typical response scenario, a clerk or worker is contacted and shown the spill, the worker then retrieves a stand-alone warning device from storage in the non-public areas of the store, such as a plastic cone or easel board, places the warning device in the area of the spill, retrieves clean-up equipment, cleans up the spill, returns the equipment, then returns the warning devices. Because there can be significant time lapses in this scenario, the spill will often remain unmarked for longer periods than is desired. This results in increased negligence or liability exposure for the stores from possible slip and fall accidents. It would also be desirable to provide an easy and simple warning when the shelves are being restocked, the floors are being waxed or polished, or there is some other impediment in the aisle.
To address this problem, the invention provides a novel warning sign device which can be mounted onto the horizontal shelving at any desired location, and preferably at regular intervals down each aisle. The device defines a pocket which receives a pivotable warning arm, such that the warning arm remains hidden within the device until a spill occurs, at which time the warning arm is pivoted from the pocket to expose a cautionary indicia which extends into the aisle, and possibly to activate a visible signal or an audible signal to draw attention to the warning arm. By providing a relatively large number of warning signs at spaced intervals, a hazardous area can be marked as soon as the store personnel are notified without the delay inherent in seeking out temporary warning devices. In addition, the warning sign device also provides a means to display various indicia, such as the store name, product advertisement, general product headings, special pricing sales information, general consumer information, etc. on the exposed housing when the device is in the passive, non-warning, position.
It is an object of this invention to provide warning means which is mountable onto horizontal shelving, the warning means being generally vertically disposed but extending perpendicularly a small distance into the aisle between adjacent shelves, and which has a pocket to receive a warning arm member marked with cautionary indicia, where the warning arm can be pivoted from the pocket to extend out from the advertising means in the direction across the aisle. It is a further object to provide such a warning means which presents indicia on two sides of the sign housing readily visible to persons using the aisle, where the indicia is easily interchangeable. It is a further object to provide such a warning means where the mounting means is easily adjustable to accommodate various shelve heights and where the mounting means allows the sign to be pivoted from the perpendicular position relative to the shelves but which automatically returns the sign to the perpendicular position after the pivoting force is removed. It is a further object to provide such a warning means where the warning arm also contains an audible or visible signal means which is activated when the arm is pivoted into the extended position to better alert customers approaching the hazardous area.